101 ways to make Dean Winchester Uncomfortable
by thequeenbeecastiel
Summary: From Cas's constant starring too watching the Angel of the Lord, again Castiel, dance to Cherry Pie we list the ways to make a Mister Dean Winchester Uncomfortable! All right's reserved to Mr. Kripke and Mr. Singer!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer/Author Note: I own nothing, alright's go to Mr. Kripke and Mr. Singer. Please don't hate me, I know I'm a terrible writer. But all constructive criticism is welcome!

DESTIELDESTIELDESTIELDESTIELDESTIELDESTIELDESTIELDESTIELDESTIELDESTIELDESTIELDESTIELDESTIELDESTIELDESTIEL

Dean wasn't sure why Cas always seemed to stare at him, it made him feel very… uncomfortable. Course, it was just the Hunters luck that Sam had started commenting on it a lot lately. Sending 'little' hints and jabs Dean's way. And by little, I mean, huge jabs. Like, 'hey Dean, Cas must've thought you looked 'Angelic' tonight.' Or 'I don't know about you Dean but those looks Cas sends you, are very fiery. Like he would go to hell for you.' Dean was downright sick of them, both Sam's snazzy commentary and Cas endless staring. And when Dean Winchester's pissed, he's pissed.


	2. Chapter 2: Ask Him is He's Gay

Authors Note: (Can you even call me an Author?) I own nothing, except, maybe, the wonderful idea of making Dean uncomfortable! Nope I don't even own that *sigh*. Wow, I need a life. Meh, this is my life! *cue evil laugh* Also a big thanks to The Girl in a Bow Tie! (That name totes, reminds me of Doctor who.) She has been super helpful! AN di suggest you follow her, she is a great writer!

No. 2: Ask him if he's Homosexual.

'Dean?' Sam asked softly trying to approach the subject carefully. 'Can I ask you something?' He'd been trying to pick the right moment for days. But had decided now, while they were sitting in the motel drinking beer, that it would be the right moment to speak. The older hunter hummed a small yes, taking a large swig of his beer. Sam swallowed down his nerves, now or never. 'Are… you gay?' Dean gagged, spaying his beer everywhere, including Sam's face. He opened his mouth, swallowed, tried again, but no sounds escaped. 'W-what are you talking about Sammy?' His younger brother shrugged, whipping the beer from his face, and stared down at his own beer bottle, water was starting to condense on the lip. 'It's just… the way you look at Cas… and sometimes it's like you flirt with him. Especially when he's angry, like you want him to… react.' Dean could only stand and leave, slamming the door behind him. He hated it when Sam saw things about Dean that even the older hunter didn't see about himself.


	3. Chapter 3 Kiss Bobby

p class="MsoNormal"'Fuck,' Dean muttered, 'fuck, fuck, fuck.' Crowley, the king of hell, just fucking kissed Bobby! emBobby/em! And to top it all of it was a heated kiss. Tongues and moans and… and… emgroans/em! It was entirely uncomfortable! 'What the hell? You fucking Demon!' Dean growled to Crowley, completely missing the fact that Bobby was blushing...? 'What deal did he make with you?' Crowley only chuckled at Dean's question. 'There's no deal Dean.' Sam frowned grasping Dean's arm to stop the older hunter from launching himself at the Demon. 'Then why?' the younger brother asked. Crowley smirked, 'I kissed Bobby because I love him.' Dean could only think of one word, 'fuck.' /p 


	4. Chapter 3 Redone

Authors Note: This is a redone version of Chapter 3. A very awesome friend pointed out some mistakes, so I decided to change it, this Chapter is rated T. I own nothing!

'Fuck,' Dean muttered, 'fuck, fuck, fuck.' Crowley, the king of hell, just fucking kissed Bobby! _Bobby_! It was entirely uncomfortable! How had a Demon even got into the bunker? Dean and Sam had walked in and seen… _it_. 'What the hell? You fucking Demon!' Dean growled to Crowley, completely missing the fact that Bobby was looking rather… flushed. 'What deal did he make with you?' Crowley only sighed at Dean's question. 'There's no deal Squirrel.' Sam frowned grasping Dean's arm to stop the older hunter from launching himself at the Demon. 'Then why?' the younger brother asked. Crowley shrugged, 'do calm down, Squirrel, Moose. I kissed Bobby because I love him.' Dean could only think of one word, 'fuck.'


	5. Chapter 5-Chapter 4

Authors Note: Again I own nothing! Thanks to a Girl in a bow Tie, Helpfangirling, 96, shadowrealm11, and abovely girl for bothering to Fave or/and following this story! Also, reviews are very welcome!

It'd been a long day. Sam and Dean hunted down and killed a nest of vampires only to get attacked by a witch mere hours later. 'But,' Dean pointed out rather happily as they entered the lobby of a rundown, shitty hotel that night, the same place they'd stayed the night before, 'she was a hot witch at least.' Sam shot him a look, glancing around but they were the only ones in the lobby, 'I can only imagine the look on Cas' face if he heard that.' Dean screwed his face up into a scowl, 'what are you talking 'bout? Cas would just give me a look, probably like the one you gave me.' Sam rolled his eyes, 'our completely oblivious. How cute.' Dean this face start to turn red, this conversation was almost becoming… uncomfortable. He turned, blocking Sam from making his way up the stairs. 'What the hell do you mean Sammy?' He tried not to growl it, but he wasn't gone let his brother up to the rooms until he told him what he meant. Sam just shrugged dismissively, 'you're so stupid sometimes. Just forget it Dean.' The older hunter all but snarled, 'bitch.' Sam grinned, 'Jerk.' And with that, the conversation was over. Although, the next morning Dean did wander, what did Sam mean? He shrugged it off, to many things where making him uncomfortable lately. He probably just need to hook up with someone.


	6. Chapter 6-Chapter 5 Date his brother!

**Authors Note: I own nothing! Now that's out of the way… Okay followers of this story! Listen up please! I need some help, pretty please?! 101 ways of making Dean Winchester uncomfortable is hard to think of. If you guys have suggestions on how to make him uncomfortable, I will use them please! Thanks! Over and out, love Impala.**

'Sam,' Dean tried not to groan it, 'is there a reason why Gabrielle just popped out of nowhere, kissed you, then fucking fled?' He rubbed at his eyes, 'I thought he was meant to be dead anyway.' Sam shrugged a light blush starting, 'he tricked Lucifer. Neither of those two Gabe's was the real one. Lucifer stabbed a fake. He never died.' Dean sighed, 'should have known. But,' he added, 'why did he kiss you?' Sam seemed to suddenly find the bunkers right wall _very_ fascinating. 'Uh, um, we're... well you see… we're... um…-` 'For god sakes Sammy!' Dean roared and his younger brother glanced wildly towards the older hunter. 'Just fucking tell me already!' Sam sighed deeply, 'it's difficult to explain.' Dean groaned, 'just sum it up. Two words, use just two words to tell me.' Sam breathed in deeply. 'Fine. We're dating.' Dean blinked, 'okay. This conversation is going to be more uncomfortable then I thought.' Dean whished, and not for the first time in his life, that he had been wrong.


	7. Chapter 7-Chapter 6

**Author's note: Thank you too 'Guest' and Girl in a Bow Tie for their suggestions, I will be using them all (some may be changed slightly). Thanks guys! Also I own nothing, not even the idea for this. LOL. Story of my life! This Chapter is Rated T!**

'Sam!' Dean growled slamming the door of the bunker. Said brother stuck his head out the kitchen doorway, his expression a worried twist, 'what is it Dean?' The older hunter set his teeth, 'tell you boyfriend to go fuck himself!' Sam blinked, 'what?' Dean threw his hands in the air, letting out an aggravated growl, 'he kept making my lips seal shut when I tried to say something.' Sam drew himself fully out from the kitchen, a dishtowel in his hand. 'What did he do this time?' Dean shoved his hands into his pockets, 'he fucking made baby's seats fucking pink!' Sam stifled a laugh, 'oh really?' 'Yep,' chimed in a voice, 'I did more than that too.' Dean whirled to face the infuriating Archangel, face going red, 'you-` with a snap of Gabe's fingers Dean's voice cut of suddenly and the hunter was left gapping. Gabrielle turned to Sam, 'I covered his dash with pics of Cas naked.' Sam felt this own face grow slightly red, a mixture of laughter and embarrassment. 'So that's why he's blushing,' Dean made an aggravated noise at Sammy's words but Gabe just smirked. 'Yep, needless to say, when he got into 'Baby' he seemed quite… uncomfortable. But unfortunately only in the awkward way.' Sam couldn't help it, he laughed.


	8. Chapter 8-Chapter 7

**Authors Note: This is so cute! It's a way to make Dean uncomfortable but it's also kind of Fluff chapter! Yay! 2 in 1! Also, a big shout out to** _ **Girl in a Bow Tie**_ **for thinking of this one's Plot! And a thanks to Graymk9652 for the previous chapter's plot!**

 **Me: I own nothing!**

 **Lawyer: Good, just remember to keep saying that.**

'Guys,' Charlie said far to happily, 'this is Althea, All for short, my girlfriend. She'll be staying with us at the bunker for a while, that cool?' Sam gave her a small smiled, 'sure. Nice to meet you Althea.' Dean grunted slightly, 'yeah, a hot blond in the Bunker? No problem with me.' Charlie smiled, I was hard to deny that Althea wasn't hot. She was tall and curvy, with long, straight dyed-blond hair, the colour of marigolds, and startling blue eyes. Althea only blushed, 'uh, thanks, but I love Charlie.' Dean chuckled, 'don't worry. Charlie can keep you. I'm not interested.' The blond arched a single eyebrow, 'I had you pegged as a womanizer, and as straight. But are you homosexual or something?' Dean gaped at her, and Sam laughed, 'or something.' The older hunter shot Sam a glare, 'I'm neither of them, Althea. I'm as straight as your hair.' Charlie snickered and Dean cast her a look. 'What's so funny?' The red head looked innocently away, 'oh well, you see, Althea straightens her hair, it's actually naturally wavy.' Dean just turned and walked away from the other trying to ignore their laugh, muttering something along the lines of 'fuck them all.'

It was midnight when Dean heard the first thump. He blinked slightly, looking up from his file on a murder on a girl. He knew Charlie and Althea where in the room opposite to him but they couldn't be- another thud and then a giggle. 'Shh… you might wake Dean,' it was Charlie, Althea laughed, low and smooth, and Dean leaned towards the wall as she spoke. 'It'll be fine Charlie, from what I've gathered on what you've said, he's a forgiving person, so he shouldn't mind to much.' Dean felt his face grow red, god, they weren't going to do _it_ with him right next door were they? A third thud sounded and Dean grabbed his file, pillow and blanket and was gone. It was getting far too uncomfortable for him to stay. Maybe he could call Cas to help him read the files.

Needless to say when Althea, Charlie, and Sam stumbled out of their room's the next morning, only to find Dean fast asleep on the couch head in Castiel's lap, pillow long discarded, they grinned. The Angel was smiling down at Dean as he carded his fingers through the sleeping hunter's hair, oblivious to the others around him. Althea turned to Charlie, and Sam. 'Yeah,' the blond drawled, 'or something.'


	9. Chapter 9-Chapter 8!

**Authors Note: Okay, I wasn't pleased with my previous chapter so I thought why not replace it with some cute Destiel Fluff. I own nothing! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Dean was more than surprised to wake up resting on something warm. He groaned slightly snuggling in closer. _So warm_ , he thought, _so... so warm_. A giggle sounded nearby, but he ignored it, bringing his arms up to wrap themselves around the pleasant thing he was resting on. The giggles intensified and Dean grumbled lowly. He forced his eyes to open, only to be greeted by swathes of light brown cloth. It all rushed back to him, Charlie and Althea, calling Cas to study with him, falling asleep… he blinked, _Cas… Oh Fuck_ , Dean thought and shot away for the brown material, falling away from the lap he was promptly laying in. The giggles turned into laughter, and Dean just knew where and whom they were coming from. He glanced behind himself to see Charlie, Sam and Althea all grinning wildly at him. The hunter felt his face grow red, turning back to Cas. 'Oh Jesus, I'm so sorry Cas'. I'm just-` he stumbled to his feet, ignoring how Cas looked vaguely upset. 'I just- I'm sorry, I uh-` Dean just fled, pushing past the 'hyena's.' _Fuck me dead,_ he thought, _my life just keeps getting more and more uncomfortable._


	10. Chapter 10-Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Let's start off with q sombre, I own nothing, today shall we? Alright then, I own nothing! So hi guys, I'm trying to make my chapters longer it's fucking hard! I will endeavour to make each chapter longer then the next, that cool? Good. Hope you enjoy! Love Impala Girl/ Misha's #No.1Minion**

Sometimes little brothers take it too far. Or that's what Dean had decided, when Sammy reminded the older hunter, for the hundredth time, about falling asleep on Cas' lap. Charlie giggled from where she was lounging on the couch, watching Sword Art Online, and cuddling up to Althea. 'He's just in love Sammy,' the red head proclaimed. 'Head over heels,' All chimed in, wearing a shit eating grin. Dean half growled, digging his nails into the wood of the kitchen table. 'I fucking hate you guys, I fell asleep on Cas by _accident_. Get that into your thick heads.' Sam coughed, looking up from where he was leaning against the fridge reading a book on Devil Craft. 'Oh we know that, it's just it's kind of obvious that you want to fuck Cas.' 'Fuck me?' Dean cringed as Cas' gravelly voice rang through the room. The angel really needed to learn to use a doorbell. 'Who wants to fuck me Sam?' Sam shrugged dismissively, 'oh it's of no import Cas'. You just carry on being that innocent little Angel you are.' Cas' face screwed up in a look of slight annoyance, 'I'm not innocent or little Sam. I've killed fellow Angels; I know that is not innocent. After all I am an Angel of the Lord.' None of the four other people in the room had ever seen Cas' so aggressive over a subject. Well accept Dean that is, he quite knew how aggressive Cas' could get. Being pinned to a wall and yelled at will get that across to you. Dean almost groaned, when he put it that away, it sounded _way_ to sexual. The older hunter brushed his thoughts to the side, 'Sammy didn't mean it that way Cas, he was just teasing, ignore him.' Both Sam and Charlie shot Dean a triumphant look. 'Yeah,' Althea drawled from the couch, 'that's exactly what Dean wants us to do. Drop the subject like good little puppies.' She gave the hunter a smug smile, 'news flash 'andsome, not gonna happen.' Dean grunted, he liked Althea's sense of humour, that is, when he wasn't on the receiving end. Cas frowned, 'none of this answers my question. Who wants to fuck me?' Dean opened his mouth to answer- 'Dean.' Charlie blurted out and she, Althea and Sam burst into howls of laughter as Dean grew red. Cas looked down at the hunter, a slight gleam of hope in his eyes not missed by All. Dean coughed, this was going far to down the uncomfortable 'path.' 'Uh, Cas, buddy, I see you as a brother, you know that. We've discussed this before.' Dean missed how Cas' face fell, but once more Althea didn't. The Angel nodded, 'very well. I must be off. I only came to check up on you.' Dean looked away, 'alright-` but the Angel was already gone. Leaving the hunter alone to defend himself against the onslaughts of Sam and Charlies teasing. Only Althea sat silently on the couch, pondering over the look in Cas' eyes.


	11. Chapter 11-Chapter 10

**Quote for the Day:** _ **I Want to Live in A World Were Normal is an Insult-Misha Collins**_

 **Authors Note: I don't own Supernatural or any related Characters, all rights to the Creators. Also, I have nothing against Homosexual, Bisexual or Heterosexual people. Just saying, so no one can rave at me over it, JK. Probably. Also I know at least four of my chaps are on Dean's sexuality, but it's all different approaches, therefore different ways to make him uncomfortable. And yes, somehow this drabble fic has turned into a story with a plot. WTF, I know. Oh and, this is uncomfortable for Dean. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, Followed and/or Favorited! Also this * stands for Pun not intended. Love you all, Impala Girl/ #Misha's #No.1 Minion. P.S. Yes, I love Misha Collins, I think he's the most relatable and kindest celebrity there is. There should be more people like him in this cold, yet beautifully majestic world.**

It was late evening when Dean heard a knock on his door. 'Dean,' it was Althea, her voice quiet. 'Can we, uh, talk?' The hunter rolled over in his bed to face the door, he was _trying_ to get some well needed sleep. 'Is it important?' All was silent for a few moments, 'you could say. Yes.' Dean considered telling her to go away, that he was busy. But instead he sighed, 'sure, come in.' All didn't hesitate after that, opening the door and plonking herself down on the edge of Dean's bed. She cleared her throat, twisting her slender fingers together, 'Dean, I was wondering, um, your heterosexual right?' The hunter rolled his eyes, 'this whole I'm 'gay' thing, is getting on my nerves. Plus, Althea do you really want to have this uncomfortable conversation?' All set her jaw, noting how he had avoided answering. 'Yes actually I do. We need to resolve something Dean. I don't think your gay.' The hunter sighed, 'thank god-` 'I think your Bisexual.' Dean frowned, 'what?' Althea scowled right back, 'you don't have to be Homosexual too like guys. You like girls, _and_ boys, it makes sense.' Dean sat up, running a hand through his short hair. 'Let's get something straight here*. I'm not Gay, and I'm not Bisexual, I'm Heterosexual. As straight as can be.' All let her eyes close briefly, 'do you really believe that Dean. Or are you just lying to us and yourself?' Dean resisted the urge to punch something or someone, 'fuck this. What makes everyone think I'm fucking Homosexual anyway?' All was unsure how to answer, 'I guess…' she breathed in deeply, 'I guess, it's the way you look at Cas. Like he means the world to you. Like he's your everything.' Dean's eyes did _not_ widen, 'what? Cas and I are just friends!' Althea nodded, 'that's the point. To us, for you guys to just be friends well, it's weird.' The hunter decided that this conversation, like many before, was straying too far down the 'awkward' road. It was making him uncomfortable. 'Look All, it's a simple answer. I'm straight, Cas is straight, and we're just friends. Got it?' His tone trembled slightly on the last two words. Althea tried not to scowl, 'yeah. Right, fine. But just think about it Dean. Are you straight or Bisexual?' Dean watched her go, trying to ignore the tiny and disturbing voice in the back of his mind that was already asking him that question.


	12. Chapter 12-Chapter 11

**Quote for the day: He's Cute You Know? Like One of Those Little Teddy Bears, you just Wanna Stuff Him in Your Pocket and Take Him Home with You-Jensen Ackles**

 **Authors Note: We did it guys! Only 90 chaps to go! Also sorry for not updating after this update I am going to start updating only on Fridays, that okay? I don't own Supernatural or any related Characters, all rights to the Creators. Also, I have nothing against Homosexual, Bisexual, Pansexual, or Heterosexual people or just people in general. Just saying, so no one can rave at me over it, JK. Probably. Also I know at least four of my chaps are on Dean's sexuality, but it's all different approaches, therefore different ways to make him uncomfortable. And yes, somehow this drabble fic has turned into a story with a plot. WTF, I know. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, Followed and/or Favorited! Also this * stands for Pun not intended. Love you all, Impala Girl/ #Misha's #No.1 Minion. P.S. Yes, I love Misha Collins, I think he's the most relatable and kindest celebrity there is. There should be more people like him in this cold, yet beautifully majestic world.**

It was a nice day for a shopping trip, Dean decided, as he parked the Impala outside the grocery store. The hunter quickly hopped out, locking the Chevy, and shoving his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. He tried not to frown at the fact that the Impala was the only car at the store's parking lot, and moved towards the doors, soon in finding out why the Chevy was alone. A sigh hung form the doors, the writing was bold and black. **SORRY WE ARE CLOSED**. Dean fought a sigh, turning around and heading back to the Impala, this is why he didn't go shopping.

The older hunter arrived back at the bunker only five minutes later and was just about to unlock the bunker door when he heard the first thud. He froze, straining to hear-nothing. He nodded, turning the key, when- **THUD**. The door shuddered under the weight of something, and the older hunter just knew what exactly was being pushed against it. He coughed, 'uh Sam? Gabriel? Is that you guys?' 'Dean,' it was Sam, his voice was muffled through the doors wood, but you could clearly hear the embarrassment in it. 'Your, uh, home early.' Dean swallowed, his throat dry, 'yeah. Grocery store was closed.' A dry chuckle was heard through the door, 'hey Dean-o. Back to ruin me and your little brother's fun time? Spoil sport.' Dean tried not to groan, 'actually, Gabriel, I'm going to go for a drive around. I'll be back later.' Gabe chuckled, 'give as a call before you arrive this time.' Dean didn't stick around to agree.


	13. Chapter 13-Chapter 12

**Quote for the Day: Taste the Rainbow-Jared Padalecki**

 **Disclaimer: All right to the respected owners, I am not using this for any profit, only for my own and others entertainment.**

 **Authors Note: So I updated a day early, because I'm a bored person whom has nothing to do except work, catch up with homework and Binge watch SPN. This chapter nor any of the previous chapters has been beta read. Furthermore, my Account is playing up so I haven't been able to reply back to any reviews. Sorry. WARINING: This chapter has mentions of Sex in it, so if you're not into stuff like that well… you've been warned.**

'Dean!' Sam hissed, shaking his brothers arm. The older hunter may have been getting some well needed sleep but Sam didn't want him to just find the, let's say, mess that was now the kitchen. 'What is it?' Dean muttered, bringing a hand up to rub tiredly at his stubble covered jaw. Sam coughed, 'uh, just thought I'd warn you the kitchens a bit of a mess. But I can't clean it up at the moment I'm going out with Gabe.' Dean grunted slightly, 'alright fine, just leave me in peace. I'll clean up the crap later.' Sam sighed, 'kay, thanks Dean.' The older hunter just groaned rolling back over, and promptly ending the discussion.

'Fuck him,' was all Dean said when he finally saw the kitchen. At least four cups were smashed and the chairs were all upturned and spread across the floor in a haphazard unkempt heap. 'What did Sam do?' Dean half-growled, 'the kitchen's a fucking nightmare. Did Gabe come through looking for fucking lollies again?' A chuckle sounded behind him and Dean turned. Charlie grinned lazily at him, 'you slept through it all? Lucky you.' Dean blinked, opening the fringe and reaching in for a beer. 'What you talkin' bout? And where's Althea?' Charlie rolled her eyes, 'All's still sleeping. And as for this mess…' Charlie gestured towards the room a look of amusement on her face. 'Well let's say Gabe and Sam were tearing it up.' Dean hesitated, 'wait… you mean Sam and Gabe were… were having…' Charlie nodded, 'yep Sam and Gabe did the deed in the kitchen.' Dean wasn't a prude; he'd had sexed more times then he could count. And he didn't really care when Sam got laid, he was usually just happy that his little brother was having some fun. But to know that his little brother had fucked or been fucked by an Arch-Angel in the kitchen, was just plain uncomfortable. Charlie snickered at his now red face. 'Chill Dean, I thought you liked Sex.' Dean glared at her, 'they did it in the kitchen! The fucking kitchen!' Charlie laughed, 'they're just preparing the house for when you and Cas finally have at it.' She laughed when she got an almost mild 'fuck you' as a reply.


	14. Chapter 14 Chapter 13 I'll edit it later

**Quote for the Day: Jensen Came to My Rescue- Misha Collins**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Authors Note: So I edited it, thought this would be better. Thanks for all the reviews and support! And thanks to Girl in a Bow tie for her very sweet review and help!**

'So…' Charlie drawled, 'you got a case?' Dean nodded, looking up from the couch were the TV blared, 'yep. Sam and Cas are off investigating it now.' Charlie frowned, stirring on her chair, 'you didn't go?' Dean shook his head, 'nah. We're going out for Karaoke when they come bac, which shouldn't be long. Wanna come?' Charlie grinned, 'sure sounds like fun. But only if I can bring All.' Dean rolled his eyes, 'I swear, you and her are attached at the hip.' Charlie flashed her best shit-eating grin, 'just like a certain Angel and Hunter I know.' Dean smirked, almost use to their not so subtle references, 'you mean Sam and Gabe?' All he got was a snort. Dean grinned to himself, _Charlie zero, me one._

'I officially adore Karaoke!' Althea yelled across the bar too Dean, a drunk Charlie clinging to her arm. Dean chuckled, slinging his arm around Cas, 'I gotta agree with All there. What about you Cas? What'ya think of Karaoke?' A slight frown formed on Cas' face, 'I am unsure of its reason Dean.' The hunter laughed, loud and boisterous. 'It's Karaoke Cas! There's no point to it other than, have fun!' Cas blinked, 'I would like to have a go at this 'karaoke.'' Dean smiled triumphantly, 'go ahead. Make it a good one Cas.' The Angel nodded, heading towards the stage where Sam and Gabe had just finished the duet version of 'Love me like you do.' Dean watched with slight confusion as Althea grabbed the Ange's arm, whispering something fiercely in his ear. The Angel nodded and Althea's face lit up into a smile before putting him on the back. Cas headed towards the guy handling the music, and said something to him. The man nodded, and the sound of 'I'm an angel with a shotgun' started to play. The hunter couldn't help but grin at the choice of song, but soon found himself gapping with surprise as the Angel belted out the first line, his voice deep and rich.

' _I'm an Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_

 _Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.'_

Dean could only stare at Cas his eyes wide, as the Angel locked eyes with the hunter. The Angel had the most amazing voice, deep and rich, but at the same time mellow and sweet. Dena was almost enthralled by it.

' _Get out your guns, Battle Begun._

 _Are a saint or a sinner?'_

Dean flushed red, when did the Angel even learn how to sing?

Cas smiled slightly at Dean, as he sung the next line.

' _If loves a fight, then I shall die_

 _With my heart on a trigger.'_

Sam grinned broadly at Gabe, and the Trickster smirked just as widely back. 'It's love,' Sam whispered, and Gabe laughed, sending a look towards were Dean was blushing like a maniac, 'sure is.' Sam turned his attention back to where Cas was still staring at Dean.

' _They say before you start a war-_

 _You better know what you're fighting for!_

 _Well Baby, you are all that I adore!'_

Dean sunk low into his seat, feeling the eyes of everyone on him, including the fiery gaze of Cas. A few strangers were even cooing, saying things like, 'awe, how adorable. It must be nice to love someone like that.'

' _If love is what you need-_

 _A soldier I will be!'_

Dean could feel is ears even turning red now, he had a feeling this was all some elaborate prank set up by Althea. Or maybe some wicked plan for him to admit his love for Cas. Not that there was any there!

' _I'm an Angel with a Shotgun!_

 _Fighting till the wars won!_

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back!'_

Dean swallowed, realising what Cas was implying.

' _I'll throw away my faith babe-_

 _Just to keep you safe!_

 _Don't you know you're everything I have?'_

Dean rubbed at his eyes, trying to block out Cas' singing. This was not happening!

' _And I-!_

 _Wanna live just not survive... Tonight…'_

 _Sometimes to win-_

 _You've got to Sin-_

 _Don't mean I'm not a believer!'_

Dean shot the now chucking Sam a hot look, but his brother only flashed him a shit-eating grin in return. They were all so dead, if they ever brought this up.

' _And Major Tom will sing along!_

 _Yeah, they still say I'm a Dreamer!'_

Dean buried his face in his hands, hearing the loud chuckles and sweet coos of everyone around him. 'Just kill me now!'

For the next two weeks, all any one ever talked to Dean about was the karaoke night. Even strangers would stop him in the street and say, 'I saw you and your boyfriend at karaoke the other day! Your love is so pure!' He even got an uncomfortable, yet teasing lecture from Sam the day after the Karaoke night on starring at people, and how it was rude. Dean vowed, never to go singing with them again. Ever.


	15. Chapter 15-Chapter 14

**Quote for the Day: Don't take Life to seriously no on gets out alive anyway- Unknown**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing, sadly, is mine. I am only using the characters and/or places/monsters for others and my own entertainment. No profit is gained from this.**

 **Authors Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! You are like My version of the Winchester's Angels. And yes, I was bored it's 11:00 PM at night, and I should be sleeping (haha FanGirls don't sleep) not typing stories. But I felt like posting almost a week early, just cause you guys are awesome, don't worry, I'll update again on Friday. Love Impala Girl**

'Morning,' Dean grumbled to Cas, when the Angel appeared in the bunkers kitchen, one fine Saturday morning. Cas' frowned, face filling with concern, 'are you alright?' Dean mumbled something under his breath, starring into the depths of his coffee, and Cas' scowl only deepened. 'Why are you mad at Charlie exactly?' Dean looked up in surprise, 'you heard that?' Cas nodded, 'yes. My Vessel may have the standard hearing of a human, but being an Angel gives me an extensive range. Now why are you mad at Charlie?' Dean snorted reaching for his now, very brewed coffee, 'Charlie dragged him, All, and Gabe of to some, stupid, hippie concert two day's drive from here. But we had just found a case! Now who am I supposed to investigate it with?' Cas smiled slightly, 'me?' Dean blinked, what?' Cas gazed right back, 'you heard me fine the first time Dean. We've hunted together before, we work well together, and we know each-others moves well.' The hunter paused, 'you serious?' The Angel nodded, and Dean frowned, considering it. 'I suppose we could.' Cas nodded, 'good. I will go get everything ready, you finish your -what's it called? -Coffee. I understand you need it to 'kick start, as Sam calls it, in the morning.' Dean scowled at the Angels retreating back, _I do not need it to 'kick start!' I just like coffee._ But he didn't say it out loud there wasn't any point when the Angel was already gone.

The hunt had gone terrible. What had meant to be a case of just one lonesome vampire roaming a small town had ended being a whole pack of them. Dean go beaten up pretty badly, and somehow punctured a lung, but luckily Cas quickly fixed him up. The hunter sent the Angel a grateful look, 'thanks Cas. Now let's get home.' The Celestial Being nodded, 'very well.' Dean was more than glad that he had given in and let Cas zap them to the town. The thought of a twelve-hour drive after an exhausting hunt wasn't pleasant. The Hunter blinked and suddenly they were back in the bunker, the gut wrenching feeling of transporting so suddenly, roiling in Dean's gut. But he barely had time to get us to it before he was being shoved into a wall, Cas slamming his arm against the hunter's chest. 'You fool,' the Angel almost sneered, his voice even lower and deeper than usual. 'You need to be more careful!' Dean could only gape, where had this come from? 'Cas-` he tried to croak but the Angel only cut him off with a sharp look, his arm still pressing into Dean's chest. 'Listen. Dean...' the Angel's voice softened a fraction, 'you cannot keep taking risks like that. One day I might not be around to heal you, and then where would you be?' Dean felt is own shocked expression morph into one with a soft smile, 'look Cas, I'm-` the sound of a door opening cut him off. 'We're home!' came Charlie's bubbly voice and Dean felt himself stiffen up, his blood turning to ice. They couldn't find him and Cas in this compromising position, maybe there was something he could do, get Cas to zap them away- to late, the others rounded the corner. Silence reigned. Gabe grinned, 'sorry kids. Did we interrupt something?' Dean felt his ears grow red, awkwardness setting over him like a big fuzzy blanket of uncomfortableness. _Shit_. It was at this moment, he realised, he was doomed to a lifetime of teasing.


	16. Chapter 16-Chapter 15

**Quote for the day: Love is like a Forbidden Fruit, once you take a bite out of it, you crave, so much more- Unknown**

 **Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own anything. All rights to its respective owners. I am only using this work for my own and others entertainment.**

 **Authors note: Thank you for all the lovely review guys! Also early update!cLove Impala Girl**

You're what-?!' Dean shrieked, almost falling out of his chair, and Charlie laughed softly, linking hands with All. 'We're getting married, but we want you and Cas' blessings first.' Dean hid a small smile of pride, they wanted his blessing? He nodded, 'of course you two have my blessing. I'm happy for you guys.' Charlie grinned, 'really?' Dean nodded, fanfiction green eyes sparkling, 'course.' All smiled softly, 'thank you Dean. I didn't know if you'd support it.' Dean frowned, 'why wouldn't I? I-we love you both like sisters, and it's obvious you love and care for each other. I'm just happy that you together.' All blushed and Charlie smiled, 'that's pretty deep Dean, for you that is,' the red head noted with a teasing smirk. Dean grinned 'exactly. Now I'm emotionally exhausted, no thanks to you two. I hate chick flick moments.' All chuckled, 'well, for someone that loathes them, your pretty good at 'em.' Dean rolled his eyes, 'just get out of here. And go ask Cas for his blessings. I think he's of doing something with books and Sam.' They both nodded, getting up from their seats and heading towards the door. 'And girls!' Dean called after them, and they both turned towards him, confusion on their expression. Dean smiled at them, 'I'm proud of you two.'

Dean stretched up towards the ceiling of the bunker, beer in hand, bored shitless. Cas sat nearby, an old dusty book in his hands, Dean wasn't quite sure why, something to do with Sam wanting Cas to read more, or whatever. 'Did you give Charlie and All your blessing?' The hunter asked almost causally, and Cas nodded, 'yes.' The Angel flipped to the next page of the book before parenthetically saying, 'at some point in history, I am unsure when now, it was traditional to ask an older married couple for their blessing, as a token of good luck.' Dean spewed the mouthful of beer he had taken all over the floor, gazing, with wide eyes, at Cas. '-the fuck? Really?' The Angel nodded, 'indeed so. Perhaps that is why they asked us.' Dean felt his ears to start to grow red, 'of course not! They just, probably, wanted to ask the more mature people here.' Cas frowned, 'then why ask me, not Gabriel? He is much older than me.' Dean's cheeks were slowly starting to redden, 'well it's the only option! Okay?' Cas bit his bottom lips, a strangely human thing to do, 'I do not understand you sometimes Dean. Why do you act this way whenever I bring up our relationship?' The hunter shifted awkwardly on his feet, 'uh…' Cas shook his head, 'it is odd, Dean, and I happen to ponder upon it a lot.' The hunter was getting far too uncomfortable, how had talking about Charlie and All's engagement turn into this? The hunter swallowed, 'I got to get something from my room!' He bolted of, leaving a still confused Angel behind.


	17. Chapter 17-Chapter 16

**Authors Note: Let's start off with q sombre, I own nothing, today shall we? Alright then, I own nothing! So hi guys, I'm trying to make my chapters longer it's fucking hard! I will endeavour to make each chapter longer then the next, that cool? Good. Hope you enjoy! Love Impala Girl/ Misha's #No.1Minion**

Sometimes little brothers take it too far. Or that's what Dean had decided, when Sammy reminded the older hunter, for the hundredth time, about falling asleep on Cas' lap. Charlie giggled from where she was lounging on the couch, watching Sword Art Online, and cuddling up to Althea. 'He's just in love Sammy,' the red head proclaimed. 'Head over heels,' All chimed in, wearing a shit eating grin. Dean half growled, digging his nails into the wood of the kitchen table. 'I fucking hate you guys, I fell asleep on Cas by _accident_. Get that into your thick heads.' Sam coughed, looking up from where he was leaning against the fridge reading a book on Devil Craft. 'Oh we know that, it's just it's kind of obvious that you want to fuck Cas.' 'Fuck me?' Dean cringed as Cas' gravelly voice rang through the room. The angel really needed to learn to use a doorbell. 'Who wants to fuck me Sam?' Sam shrugged dismissively, 'oh it's of no import Cas'. You just carry on being that innocent little Angel you are.' Cas' face screwed up in a look of slight annoyance, 'I'm not innocent or little Sam. I've killed fellow Angels; I know that is not innocent. After all I am an Angel of the Lord.' None of the four other people in the room had ever seen Cas' so aggressive over a subject. Well accept Dean that is, he quite knew how aggressive Cas' could get. Being pinned to a wall and yelled at will get that across to you. Dean almost groaned, when he put it that away, it sounded _way_ to sexual. The older hunter brushed his thoughts to the side, 'Sammy didn't mean it that way Cas, he was just teasing, ignore him.' Both Sam and Charlie shot Dean a triumphant look. 'Yeah,' Althea drawled from the couch, 'that's exactly what Dean wants us to do. Drop the subject like good little puppies.' She gave the hunter a smug smile, 'news flash 'andsome, not gonna happen.' Dean grunted, he liked Althea's sense of humour, that is, when he wasn't on the receiving end. Cas frowned, 'none of this answers my question. Who wants to fuck me?' Dean opened his mouth to answer- 'Dean.' Charlie blurted out and she, Althea and Sam burst into howls of laughter as Dean grew red. Cas looked down at the hunter, a slight gleam of hope in his eyes not missed by All. Dean coughed, this was going far to down the uncomfortable 'path.' 'Uh, Cas, buddy, I see you as a brother, you know that. We've discussed this before.' Dean missed how Cas' face fell, but once more Althea didn't. The Angel nodded, 'very well. I must be off. I only came to check up on you.' Dean looked away, 'alright-` but the Angel was already gone. Leaving the hunter alone to defend himself against the onslaughts of Sam and Charlies teasing. Only Althea sat silently on the couch, pondering over the look in Cas' eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Quote for the Day: I'll just wait here then-Jensen Ackles Belos Con**

 **Authors Note: First of all… I'm SO SORRY! I've been so busy! AND I'M SO SO SO SORRY! Not that it's an excuse! I love you all! Here's my Tumblr blog is you wanna check it out. Sorry about the code again guys. I couldn't get the file to upload so i had to copy and past. SO SORRY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

'Hey Dean,' Gabe said far to warmly, 'how's your boyfriend, Cas?' Dean slammed the fridge door shut, loud enough to make the beer bottles in it rattle, ' _he's not my boyfriend._ ' Gabe gave the lollipop in his hand one long lick, 'oh really? What did we walk in on the other day then?' Dean felt a blush start to colour his cheeks, 'Cas… was angry, with me… that's all.' Something sparked in Gabe's eyes, 'Ooo, I get it. Cas' likes that kind of kinky stuff ay?' Dean felt his face flare with warmth, 'no!' Gabe laughed, 'always thought you'd be bottom.' Dean spewed the sip of his beer across the fridge's door, 'what? No!' He turned towards the doorway, 'I'm not like that! I'm straight! Okay?' Gabe paused, lollipop dangling from his mouth, a slow look of understanding spreading. 'I get it now,' the tricksters voice was almost sympathetic,' and Dean found himself pausing in the doorway. Gabe pulled the sweet out of his mouth, 'you're in denial.' The Arch-angel smiled softly, 'so was I for a while, I understand. But you seriously need-` 'Fuck of,' Dean growled, 'just… fuck off.' Gabe watched him storm away, twirling the lollipop between his fingers, 'seems I hit a sore point.'


	19. Chapter 19-Chapter 18

**Authors Note: Ya'all gonna kill me aren't you? Honestly I wouldn't blame ya's either. But! I bring you this fluffy goodness! I AM SO SORRY!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

 **Nada, zip, zada, nothing!**

 **All rights to respected owners!**

 **Enjoy! Please!**

'Cas,' Dean grumbled softly, eyeballing the angel, 'personal space.' The blue-eyed being blinked at him, 'personal space? Dean, I am unsure of the meaning of 'personal space'.'

The hunter bit back a sigh, turning away from the angel to grab his beer from the kitchen bench. 'Personal space, it's like giving a person a bit of room, like let's say you step back a step or two. And out of my personal space. It's like the area a person is uncomfortable with another person being in.'

Cas nodded slowly, 'I understand so if I was too step forward it would count as 'invading your 'personal space', correct?' Dean nodded enthusiastically, bringing the bottle of beer he clutched in his hand up to his lips. He did not want to turn back to face the Angel, he couldn't stand those dark blue yes piercing into his own.

'Yeah, exactly. So if you could like…' He gestured for the angel to move back, far too uncomfortable about the celestial entity, being so close. Cas blinked again, taking a step back, 'like this?'

Dean sighed with relief, turning back around to face the Angel. he didn't know how much longer he could have lasted, 'yeah. Like that.' Cas smiled, 'thank you Dean.' The hunter smirked, 'no problem. Just try and remember not to invade my personal space.' 'Of course I won't forget about what you just told me Dean,' Cas' tone gave an impression of slight annoyance, 'I'm an Angel of the Lord.' _Mhmm,_ Dean thought, _You're going to forget aren't you?_

Sometimes Dean hated being right.


End file.
